


Keeping Secrets

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blowjob fic, Comment Smut, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows the part of Remus that does not hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> Thamiris requested blowjob fic. This was my attempt to oblige.

Remus' cock tastes as wild as Remus always makes sure the rest of him does not. Remus' cock is bold and only grows moreso with Sirius' encouragement. He takes it in his mouth, and it is hot and solid and uncontrolled. Remus can muffle his cries, can tangle his hands in the sheets or grip them tight on the arms of a chair, can clench his whole body to keep himself from thrusting his hips up to meet Sirius' mouth, but he cannot stop his cock from hardening to Sirius' touch, Sirius' tongue. He cannot stop it from tasting like full moon nights and dark forests and the only boy, the only boy, for whom Sirius Black of the Noble and Ancient House of Black would go on his knees.

"Sirius," Remus breathes, and it's barely a word, barely sound. Sirius likes things loud. He likes things unambiguous and unguarded, none of which explains why he loves Remus Lupin. But Remus' cock in his mouth is very unambiguous and unguarded, and he doesn't need Remus to shout when Remus' cock pulses down his throat. Doesn't need Remus to do anything but keep allowing him this, this intimacy with a part of Remus that does not equivocate and cannot hide.

Sirius swallows the truths Remus' cock gives him and holds those secrets close as he moves up Remus' body to claim his mouth before any lies can escape.


End file.
